Girl Power
Girl Power is the tenth episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on October 15, 2005. Plot At the Premiere Drake is picking up yet again another new date, this time a girl named Lucy and after getting a diet Mountain Fizz and one regular Lucy points out that some idiot jerky jocks threw a french fry and it hit her in the head. After Josh tries to deal with them, and tell them not to throw french fries, they respond by tying up Josh's hands, putting a bucket of popcorn on his head, and shoving a corn dog down his pants. After getting into a confrontation with the jocks, that ends with Drake getting shoved and potentially caught off guard, Lucy gives one of the jocks a serious beating, until Helen shows up and orders them to leave before she beats them up. Drake wants to break up with his girlfriend Lucy, after finding out that she is possibly stronger than he is, but instead, Drake challenges her to a wrestling match to prove that he is tougher than she is. Meanwhile, Josh tries to impress Mindy's parents so he can continue to date her. He invites them to his house for dinner on a Saturday night. Drake also holds his match at home on the same night. While Josh had limited the match to upstairs, almost succeeding in convincing Mindy's parents to let them continue dating, Drake tumbles down the stairs still wrestling with Lucy, creating a mess and accidentally ruining Josh's dinner with the Crenshaws. Mr. and Mrs. Crenshaw prepare to leave with their daughter in tow, but as Josh yells at Drake for ruining his efforts to impress Mindy's parents, explaining everything he did, Mr. and Mrs. Crenshaw realize how much Josh cares about Mindy, and they allow the two to continue dating. However, after Mindy's parents learn the reason for Drake and Lucy's fight (trying to prove if men or women are tougher), Mr. Crenshaw sides with Drake while Mrs. Crenshaw sides with Lucy (telling her husband, "I've had steaks tougher than you!"). Mindy's parents start fighting the same way Drake and Lucy were. Quotes Trivia *Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker and Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols didn't appear in this episode. *Gabrielle Christian guest starred as Lucy and Harry S. Murphy and Erica Shaffer guest starred as Mr. and Mrs. Crenshaw. *Lucy reappears in "The Storm". *One of the kids whom Megan invites to watch the fight reappears in "Megan's New Teacher". *In one scene when the front of the Movie Theatre is zoomed out next to it we see Schneider's Bakery, which is the name of the company that owns this show. *Seeing how Mr. Crenshaw was super offended by the daisies and mentioned, "in Czechoslovakia, the daisies are known as the flowers of death." It can be assumed that he is either part Czech or part Slovakian, or both. *The $100.00 ice sculpture Josh mentions to Drake is shaped like a swan. Goofs *From the point where Josh is getting his hair done up to the point where Drake is laughing at Josh for having his underwear on the wrong way, it's daytime outside. Then, in the next scene, it's nighttime. Then in the next scene, it's daytime again. Then, when the camera shows the outside of Mindy's house, it's nighttime again. Lastly, when the cameras are in Mindy's dining room, you can see outside the window it's daytime again. *Drake tells Josh there's smoke in Theater 7. However, Josh grabs the fire extinguisher, and runs into Theater 4. *When Mindy is talking to Josh about the dinner, a woman is right next to her, but in the next shot she disappears. Then again, at the next shot, she suddenly reappears. *When Josh broke the glass cover for the fire extinguisher, he breaks it with his shoe but the glass does not cluster so it's not safety glass and it is required by law that all fire extinguisher covers are safety glass. *When Drake asks Josh for 2 drinks for him and his girlfriend, you can see very closely that Josh isn't even filling the cups up with soda from the hose, he's technically giving Drake empty cups with nothing in them. *Drake and Lucy break the bedroom door and fight falling downstairs, if you noticed that in this episode, Drake and Josh's bedroom door is smashed but it's back to normal in other episodes, the door could've been fixed until next episodes happen or Drake and Josh could've got a new door which is the exact same thing that looks like their old one, they may have wanted another blue door for their room. Gallery Go here. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Trivia